


Drabbles n shit

by WhoopHi



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopHi/pseuds/WhoopHi
Summary: basically my drabbles. Some may be smut or not, I'll only tag the characters and any major shit.





	Drabbles n shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just drabbles n stufF?? random ideas i guess

When Papyrus woke up, he could still feel the sting, on his neck. His hand grabbed onto it, nothing. Not yet, at least. Reset again. He grunted, pulling on a shirt and his hoodie, slipping his shoes and socks on. He yawned, and slouched into his normal lazy pose again. Stick to the script, he always had thought. Sans bounded into the room, right into Papyrus’ arms. Papyrus grinned, there he was, his little brother. He scooped up Sans and held him tightly, as he did every time. His brother was oblivious to Papyrus’ pain. As always. What struck Papyrus as confused, was the bright, red mark across his brother’s chest. Papyrus noticed Sans’ evil grin, the way he smiled, was not the usual warm and loving way he usually did. Papyrus dropped him, backing up against the way. Sans moved forward, twitching every now and then. “Why, Papyrus…what’s wrong? Am I frightening you?” Sans’ voice reasonated throughout Papyrus’ skull. It was deeper, though. Papyrus shuddered, his body shaking harshly. “No…What have you done.” Now it wasn’t even Sans’ voice, it was a higher pitch, almost like a child’s, or a womans? “You must leave, or you shall be deceived.” Now Sans was talking in rhymes, joy. Papyrus stuttered, what was going on? He was frightened for his brother, who seemed possessed, twitching and clutching his chest. “You are not safe here.” Not even a rhyme now? Suddenly, Sans’ voice switched, turning back into his own, cheerful self, “Papy, wake up! Papyrus! Wake up!”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahha it's so short


End file.
